


How to write a successful Thorki fic

by NoxFox03



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxFox03/pseuds/NoxFox03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything you should (or reeeaallly shouldn't do) when writing a Thorki fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to write a successful Thorki fic

When writing a Thorki fic make sure you have one of all of these

  *          Jealous! Sif. Jealous of either Loki or Thor (depending on who you ship her with)
  *          Playful! Sif. Teases Thor about his choice in men or Loki (depending on who you ship her with can potentially create a heartbreaking love triangle)
  *          Make sure to mention Odin’s one eye lest people forget what that inconspicuous eye patch is for.
  *          Stand-offish! Loki. Acts surly at dinner, usually gazes at people passively. Throws out sarcastic comments willy nilly. Has usually just pitched back in from the events of New York
  *          Wise! Thor (Pretty much Odin but fitter.)
  *          Evil! Odin (Hates his Kingdom. Disrespects Thor (mutually exclusive to Wise! Thor). Would totally murder Loki if he could get away with it and vice versa)
  *          Extremely kind-Winnie-the-Pooh! Odin (the only thing he doesn't come with is a pot of honey but his words are more than sweet enough to account for that.) He loves both his boys and makes sure to spend as much time as possible with them even if that means neglecting the Kingdom.
  *          Error-of-his-ways! Odin. Used to be Evil! Odin but is now Winnie-the Pooh! Odin and has a guilt complex larger than Jupiter.
  *          Make sure to include plenty of bedtime huggles between Thor and Loki for the ‘feels’, whether they be brotherly (because who doesn't spoon their brother after the age of 5?), or incestuous where the huggles lead to much naughtier things
  *          Drunk! Thor. Just Thor. Only evidence that he is drunk is that he has had a few pints.
  *          Happy! Thor. Just Thor. Only evidence that he is happy is that he grins a lot.
  *          Drunk! Loki. For some reason thinks he can handle his drink but is sorely mistaken. Ends up being loving and kind (see incestuous huggles). Wakes up pissed off at himself and feeling guilty but finds that beer has a long term effect of making him into a loving caring kind of guy i.e. Piglet! Loki (walks hand in hand Winnie-the-Pooh! Odin)
  *          Prof! Loki. Is intelligent enough to single-handedly run every Kingdom, whilst conducting some sort of long-term research (you will never ever find out what this research is however. You just know he reads a lot of books and spend a lot of time locked in his chambers (which for convenience sake is usually just a library. With a bed in it)) Happy! Thor usually brings him out of his shell without interrupting his research.
  *          Mage! Loki. Can also be Prof! Loki but spends more time in the mountains than in the library. Very mysterious and does not act mischievous at all. Could rival Merlin in lifestyle. Theme music is Sorcerer’s Apprentice.
  *          Make sure to mention just how kind and loving Frigga is. Don’t be afraid of Mary-Sue! Frigga. Frigga _is_ perfect. Frigga _is_ perfect in the films. She is the perfect All-Mother. Gets along with Odin whether he is Winnie-the-Pooh! Odin. Evil! Odin or Error-of-His-Ways! Odin. (Usually is driving force behind error-of-his-ways Odin.)
  *          Remember to mention Volstagg eating at some point. That is the only personality trait he will ever possess. Foodliness.
  *          Don’t ever mention Jane. Who is Jane anyway? Loki and Thor were just meant to be.
  *          Make it AU! Why not? Loki and Thor don’t need to have any relationships with actual people other than themselves in these ones. They do not know one single other person. This leaves more time for huggles (and more ;)) and usually drinking, whether it’s because they are Eeyore! Thorki; battling against the world on their own or because they are Party-loving! Thorki forever boogying the night away so that they can end it with huggles. Oh and these fics are 300% improved when one of them is a spy. (So that’s where Thor keeps going to during the day!)
  *          Runaway! Loki. Runs away. Usually as a result of getting scared that he likes Thor. Sometimes he runs away when he hasn't in fact run away and wants to bring Thor a secret surprise (see: Piglet! Loki)
  *          Oh and finally don’t forget to finish with a heartbreaking ending. Although no one seems to have a problem with the semi-incest between the pair (apart from Evil! Odin). There will be some inexplicable reason the pair can’t be together. (sometimes caused by a bad bout of Runaway! Loki). Make sure before this moment happens that they have lots of meaningful huggles and glance at each other at every given opportunity if they have to venture into the world beyond their bedroom. Maybe include one of them dying or Sif finally getting her wish of being with the one you ship! Then make sure that the story gets Odin’s seal of approval. The story is incomplete if Odin doesn't have some sort of a say on the situation.



Good luck folks! And happy writing!


End file.
